Tony Stark Likes Bubble Baths
by ScaryPencils
Summary: Tony likes bubble baths. His bath gets interrupted due to Loki and that stupid hat! Slash. Steve/Tony and a little Natasha/Clint
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Hello there! This is just a little Avengers fanfiction that popped its way into my head during a writer's block session. Iron Man (Tony Stark)/ Captain America (Steve Rogers), so yes, this is indeed slash. I hope you enjoy it and I hope my super hero knowledge is not too sloppy. The only movie I watched was the Avengers and I've only ever heard of some of the comic book stuff from comic book fans. But, you know. Enjoy it anyways.**

**Post-Avengers. Not AU. Slash. Swearing. **

* * *

Tony Stark sighed as he sunk into the bubbly tub. He inhaled the sweet aroma of strawberries and peaches. The bubbles tickled as they popped around his body and the steam from the water made all the mirrors in the bathroom foggy.

"JARVIS, lights down to twenty percent, jets on full blast," Tony ordered his computer-servant.

"Yes, Master," JARVIS replied and in an instant the room was a lot dimmer and Tony felt the caress of jets on his body.

He closed his eyes and let all the fragrances and soothing sounds wash over him. However, just a few minutes later he opened his eyes and frowned. His eyebrows furrowed and then he softly smiled. He let out a barking laugh.

"JARVIS!" he burbled through little peals of laughter.

"Can I get some candles in here?" Tony asked, still giggling slightly.

JARVIS sighed at his master's request and granted it.

The room was now illuminated by red candles that emanated a soft yellow and orange glow. Tony let his eyes slip shut again. He felt himself begin to doze off and soon he was quietly snoring. His head dipped below the water and his snoring started to make bubbling. JARVIS was just about to wake him when a loud crash from upstairs brought him back to his senses.

"What was that?" Tony exclaimed, splashing frantically in the water as he tried to get a foothold.

"It appears that someone has broken into your home, Master," JARVIS responded in his eternally calm, cool computerized voice.

Tony managed to find a place where he could stand up without falling.

"Well then, who is-," before Tony could finish his sentence someone was standing in the doorway of his bathroom.

Tony scanned the person over and immediately recognized him. There was no way that shield and that spangly spandex suit could be anybody other than Captain America.

_'But why is he in uniform?'_ Tony wondered to himself before realizing there was only one reason. They needed to fight some bastards.

Steve let out a little cough and wrung his hands, looking downward. Tony tilted his head to examine the other man better and saw a slight blush rise on Steve's cheeks. Dubbing it a trick of the lights, Tony shrugged it off.

"JARVIS, lights back to normal capacity,"

"As you wish," JARVIS answered and the lights became their normal brightness.

Now Steve looked like a ripe tomato.

_'So it wasn't a trick of the light. Hmm...he resembles a ripe tomato,'_ mused Tony, silently snickering.

"Tomato or to-mah-to?" Tony asked.

"Huh?" Steve said, looking around, bewildered.

Tony internally face-palmed when he realized that, duh, Steve couldn't read his thoughts.

"Nothing," Tony answered, dismissing his stupidity with a wave of his hand, "So what is it, Cap?"

"Loki is back and he has Thor and Bruce—well the Hulk, actually—in his clutches," Steve explained in one breath.

Tony nodded.

"Right. On it, Cap,"

"Umm...Tony..." Steve began, rubbing his neck.

"Yeah?"

"You might wanna put some...clothing on,"

Tony glanced down as the last of the bubbles as they slid off his body. Then, just for fun, he snuck a look at Steve's pants. Those spandex seemed awfully tight around his crotch area. Tony gave Steve a crooked, charming smile and seductively brushed across Steve. Then he dashed upstairs, leaving a very flustered Steve in his bathroom.

* * *

Five minutes later, Tony was fully dressed and in his Iron Man suit. Clint and Natasha had arrived in that time. Steve was also upstairs looking a lot less tense and a lot less red. When they heard Tony's armor clinking, they all turned their attention to him. He gave Clint, Natasha and Steve a curt nod.

"Avengers ready?" questioned Steve.

He received a chorus of nods.

"Okay, let's get in the SHIELD helicopter," Clint ordered, rising to his feet and offering an arm for Natasha.

The red head smiled gratefully and took Clint's muscly arm. Steve got to his feet and they all strolled out of the Stark mansion and onto the SHIELD helicopter. They were instructed to the meeting room where they predictably met up with Nick Fury.

"Your friend, Mr. Banner, was working on an experiment in his laboratory when the Thor thought he'd pay a visit. Well, all the thunder and lightning startled Mr. Banner and he dropped the experiment causing him to...well...rage and turn into the Hulk," Nick Fury summarized for Tony, as the others had already heard this.

"Wait, so how does Loki come into this at all?" Tony wondered out loud, his body getting sweaty in the suit of metal.

JARVIS silently turned on the air conditioner and Tony smiled. Having a computer butler was really awesome.

"Well, it appears that unbeknownst to Thor when he left Asgard he had been followed by Loki, who locked both Thor and the Hulk in a glass cage. Quite similar to the one we held Loki in, although it has an aura of...darkness around it," Nick Fury explained calmly.

"Okay, okay," Tony said, distracted by the helicopter's landing.

Hawkeye, Black Widow, Captain America, and Iron Man poised tensely near the door, waiting for it to open. With a screech, the metal doors slid open and everyone dashed (or in Tony's case, flew) out the doors and into the desert they'd flown to. Out in the middle of it was a glass container that held Thor and Bruce Banner, who had apparently calmed down. Captain America ran straight for the glass cage and was instantaneously thrown back by little flecks of darkness.

"You okay?" Iron Man inquired over the communication system in everyone's ear, but Captain America knew it was directed to him.

"Yeah," the captain muttered through gasps of pain.

A look of concern fitted across Tony's eyes, but it wasn't visible in his iron suit.

Black Widow did a few cartwheel to get height and jumped on top of the glass container. There was a loud boom as she was thrown off of it.

"Natasha!" Hawkeye screamed and he raced toward her.

She was lying on the ground, unconscious from the force of the explosion. Her ear was bleeding quite badly too.

"Fury, we need a medical team, as soon as possible," Hawkeye demanded urgently into his earpiece.

"On it," was Fury's quick answer.

Hawkeye launched a few arrows toward the clear cage, but they simply bounced back and exploded themselves.

"You guys handle it. I've got to get her to the helicopter." Hawkeye told Iron Man and Captain America.

Hawkeye ran towards the copter leaving Captain America and Iron Man alone on the battlefield. Cap launched his shield toward the glass, but it rebounded. Luckily, he caught it before it smashed him. Loki came out from the building slow-clapping with a sarcastic, yet still pedophilic, smile on his face. He still had that stupid Skyrim hat on. It was tilted, giving him a very disheveled appearance.

"Good try, but you'll never get my brother or your nerdy little friend," Loki snarled, smirking.

Iron Man got his beams ready and shot at Loki. All that he remembered after that was darkness and Steve shouting his name over and over.

* * *

Tony woke up in a way too white, crisp room that smelled like syringes, latex, and cheap cleaner to cover up disease. Definitely a hospital. He heard a rhythmic beat that signaled his heartbeat. The door opened and he saw Steve. He smiled and the other man returned the smile. Tony noticed he was still wearing the bloodied and torn Captain America costume.

"What happened?" inquired Tony is a shaky voice, still rough from his lack of consciousness.

"Loki happened," Steve replied, his eyes down turned in a sad, brooding look and Tony didn't push it.

Instead, he just let Steve rest his hands on his bed rest. They kept a silent companionship with each other for a while. Around fifteen minutes later, Tony let out a small cough a peeked at Steve from under the covers.

"Yes?" Steve said in answer to Tony's cough.

"Could...could you give me a bubble bath?" Tony asked in a tiny, weak voice.

Steve looked taken aback as he took in Tony's face. He couldn't deny that big-eyed, begging face.

"Fine," Steve sighed.

He picked Tony up in his big, muscular arms and carried him the SHIELD facility's jacuzzi tub. Steve peeled off Tony's clothes and quickly put him in the already filled tub. Tony shivered.

"I-it's cold," Tony stuttered.

"JARVIS, turn the water heat up. And make the bath what Tony likes it as," Steve ordered.

"Yes, Master Steve," JARVIS responded and the water filled with bubbles and the lights turned down. Candles now dotted the rim of the tub and the jets made the water froth.

"Ge' in with me," Tony mumbled, grabbing Steve's arm.

"Give him what he wants, he'll never shut up if you don't," JARVIS warned Steve.

Steve smiled and Tony pouted.

"Shut up, JARVIS," he stated, although it had a light air.

"Certainly, Master Tony," JARVIS said, and ceased his talking.

"In. Tub. Now," Tony demanded.

Reluctantly, Steve stripped his clothing off and swiftly hopped into the tub. Tony's arm wrapped around him and drug him closer to Tony. Steve's face colored and Tony smiled innocent, yet sexy smile. They inched closer and closer. There was barely any distance between their lips now. Steve leaned forward and-

* * *

**A/N: And ending! Aw, did they kiss or not? Heheh, find out next chapter...If I ever write it. I might spend all my time making stupid looking floating houses on Minecraft. So addictive. Like always, leave your reviews in that column made for them**

**Also, if you like Zelda fanfics or Harry Potter fanfics, go read my 2 (I think there's 2, at least) and my Harry Potter fanfiction and leave a review. I've had a case of writer's block on them for a while. **

**Thanks, goodnight, and love you all,**

**ScaryPencils**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yet another chapter down! These always end up shorter than I think they are. Oh well. Enjoy the story. **

**Warnings: Slashyness. Some swearing. Violence. And Tony Stark. That is all. **

* * *

_Reluctantly, Steve stripped his clothing off and swiftly hopped into the tub. Tony's arm wrapped around him and drug him closer to Tony. Steve's face colored and Tony smiled innocent, yet sexy smile. They inched closer and closer. There was barely any distance between their lips now. Steve leaned forward and-_

* * *

BANG!

A very annoyed Clint stood in the doorway. The door now lay in pieces on the floor. Steve jumped as far back from Tony as he could. The water splashed everywhere and Clint raised his hands to protect his face. Steve swiftly exited the tub and wrapped himself in a towel so quickly Tony barely had time to see the bath water cascade down his toned body. Tony pouted and got lost in his thoughts. A cough from Clint brought him back to reality.

"What's wrong, Clint?" Steve asked.

A flicker a panic worked its way into Clint's eyes.

"It's Natasha...the doctors...they say," Clint swallowed and took a breath in, "They say she's not gonna make it."

This caused both Tony and Steve to jump into action. Both were dressed in clothes that Clint had kindly brought in a matter of seconds.

"Clint..." Tony started, preparing to ask what was wrong with Natasha, but the assassin shook his head before Tony could get another word out.

Tony inspected Clint as they walked to the hospital level of the SHIELD facility. The man had always seemed so emotionally detached, calm, unbreakable. And now, here he was, his eyes glossy with tears, his hands shaking, and looking so vulnerable. Slowly, Clint reached forward and opened the silvery door and they walked two doors down and turned left into Natasha's room.

She was in a white hospital gown, half covered with the thin blanket on the bed. Her head was propped up by several pillows. Tubes were in both of her arms and a monotone beeping signaled the beating of her heart. Natasha's normally pale skin was much whiter, so white it was almost translucent. Her ear was heavily bandaged and her eyes were closed. A member of SHIELD's medical team entered the room.

"I'm sorry about Agent Romanoff. We simply cannot afford to keep her alive. SHIELD has lots of injured and ill agents that are far more likely to live that we need to pay for. I hope you understand," said the doctor in a monotone voice, trying not to set any of the three conscious Avengers off.

"You hope I understand?" Clint said, and a sinister chuckle escaped his throat.

Tony felt a chill go down his spine and he edged toward Steve. Steve put a firm, comforting hand on his shoulder.

Clint pushed the doctor against the wall and brought a gun to her temple.

"Well, what if I don't understand? Huh? What happens then?" Clint hissed ferociously into the wide-eyed doctor's ear.

She began to hyperventilate and looked to Steve and Tony for help. They took a step forward, but they were interrupted by Clint.

"Take one more step and I shoot all of you," the assassin threatened.

Steve and Tony froze. Nick Fury's voice came over the intercom.

"Hawkeye, put the weapon down." Director Fury instructed.

His only response was to dig the gun deeper into the woman's head.

"Clint...think of Natasha. She wouldn't want you doing this," Fury warned.

With that, the gun fell from Clint's hand and tears began to fall from his eyes. The doctor looked extremely relieved. Steve patted Clint on the back and Tony felt a wave of jealousy course through him, but he fought it.

"Clint...I...I would be more than happy to pay to keep her under medical care until she's...better," Tony told him.

Clint stared at Tony with a look of relief in his eyes.

"Would you really?" Clint whispered.

"Of course," Tony replied.

"There's still the issue of providing a different place for her to stay. SHIELD doesn't have the-" the doctor began.

"That's all taken care of," Tony broke in, "JARVIS, schedule a private jet to transport Natasha to Stark Tower. Arrange a service with a doctor for her, too."

"On it," JARVIS replied.

"Thank you," Clint breathed softly

* * *

Tony, Steve, and Clint drove to Stark Tower in one of Tony's cars. By the time the got there, Natasha had already arrived and the doctor was tending to her. Clint rushed to her side and took her hand in his. She stirred, but didn't wake.

"I...I love you," Clint admitted quietly into her ear.

She remained stationary. Clint stroked a stray hair behind her ear and kissed her forward gently. He then pulled his bow out and slung it over his shoulder. He headed toward the door.

"Where do you think your going?" Steve inquired.

"To put an arrow through Loki's skull," came Clint's short answer.

"You are not going anywhere until you've had a good night's sleep," Steve ordered in his soldier voice.

"Yes, mother," Clint grumbled, but he put the bow and arrows down.

"Master Hawkeye, your bedroom is downstairs, first door to your right," JARVIS informed the master archer.

"Thanks," he murmured, and headed down the stairs.

"JARVIS, maximize security on Barton's room. I don't want him going after Loki alone," Tony told the AI.

"As you wish, Master Tony," JARVIS responded.

Steve hit the power button on the television remote. Then he scratched his head, obviously confused.

"Hey, Tony," Steve called out.

"Yeah?"

"How do you change the channel?"

Tony sighed and then yelled back, "Just ask JARVIS to change it for you."

Tony wandered downstairs to the bathroom. He turned on the water, and the jets. Then he poured in some strawberry and peach bubble soap.

"JARVIS, candles," Tony stated and instantly candles were placed around the bath tub.

The lights dimmed and Tony smiled and sunk deeper into the tub. Bubbles popped around his beard and tickled his face. He inhaled their sweet scent. The jets massaged every aching limb in his body and soon the billionaire was fast asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Steve was upstairs and becoming a little concerned for his friend. He had heard Tony get in the bath nearly four hours ago. For a brief moment the image of Tony drowning flashed in the captain's mind. He rushed downstairs and broke down the door...Only to find a snoring Tony Stark in the bath tub. He let out a sighed of relief and pulled the drain so the water could leave the tub.

Carefully, he lifted Tony out of the bath and propped him against the tub wall. He softly patted the other man dry and re-clothed him in a pair of sweatpants Steve had taken from the clean laundry basket. Tony mumbled something, but Steve shushed him. Then Tony felt the warmth of the captain's arms as the wrapped around him and carried him to bed. Gently, Steve laid Tony down in his bed and tucked him in. He brushed a strand of stray hair out of Tony's face and kissed his cheeks.

Steve turned on his heel and was about to exit when a meek voice disrupted him.

"Will you please stay with me?" Tony asked.

"I...uh...I...uh...umm..." Steve stuttered.

"Please?" Tony asked, and in the blue light of the arc reactor Steve could see the puppy dog eyes Tony was giving him.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this wasn't enough Steve/Tony. I promise lots of Steve/Tony in the next chapter. :) Lots. Review if you like it/have constructive criticism. **

**By the way, should I do a review reply column? Or reply to reviewers in PMs? Type pregnant burritos in the review column if you read this all. **

**Love,**

**ScaryPencils**


End file.
